A Sayjin Legend, An Alien Tale
by Karina of Darkness
Summary: AU Cell has won the Cell games, and everyone except Piccolo and Trunks are dead. Now-a legendary fighter named Kemake must sneak into Cell's fortress, free his Sayjin slaves, and somehow destroy Cell. Now Kemake has to fight the courage to fight his murd


Disclaimer: Anything that relates to Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation and I do not own it! (Damn it!) The card game called 'Sumac' belongs to Bandai. However, everyone else is mine and you must ask me to use them!! Muahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Sayjin legend……an alien tale 

By:

Kobra

Note: Any names of DBZ characters are mainly not them, just names for others except Piccolo, Trunks, and Cell and remember because it comes up in the story much later!!

Kemake walked into the bar. Hidden beneath the dark cloak, he walked up to a table.      

"And who might you be, stranger?" Came a strange hissing voice from next to him. 

"A gambler. A stranger. A traveler." Kemake said softly. 

"Like us all." Said the one at the head of the table.  "You play sumac?" 

"Yes." Kemake answered warily. 

"Ah good.  That's what we play here. Otherwise I'd have to kill you. And I hate to waste a promising young one like you. By the way, my name is Tomoakotoa. But Tomo is what most people call me." The head person said. 

"I see."  

"And what might your name be? I hardly see someone who just walks up to a gambling table and sits down. You have nerve, boy."  

"Sagittarius is my full name. But Sag is what I go by." Kemake said. It would be a death wish to tell them who he actually was. "Oh, and is having nerve a good thing or a bad thing?"  (It's pronounced Saj like in Sagittarius)

"A good thing, in my world." Tomo said as he pulled out a deck of sumac cards. "But be careful where you use it, Sag. To many people will kill you for pissing them off these days." 

"I've had experience." 

"You know, Sagittarius was an astrological sign in the human world on earth." The bartender cut in. "That is, before HE destroyed it."

"So who was the person who you offended? Maybe I know him." Tomo asked curiously.

"Some one named Cell." (For now, I'll just call him Sag) Sag said and sat down. 

"Cell? THE Cell? As in the android Cell?" 

"Who knows? Who gives a damn anyway?" He said and started arranging his chips. 

"Cell is only famous throughout this entire damn casino. He is the planet's best gambler AND fighter. Man you pissed him off and survived to tell?  Holy shit damn kid you're lucky." 

At that point the door swung open and someone walked over to the table that Sag and Tomo were sitting. He sat down and smirked. 

"Hey I remember you. You were that kid who told me I was too tall. Sagittarius, right?" the figure asked. 

"Yes, that's me. So then that makes you Cell, right?" 

"Exactly." Cell said and pulled up a chair from another table. 

"HEY BITCH THAT'S MY CHAIR!!!" someone screamed at Cell.  

Cell calmly stood up and walked over to the person. "You want this chair back?" he asked with sarcastic innocence. 

"N-n-n-n-n-no C-c-c-cell you can have it." 

"Thank you." He said and promptly obliterated the person. 

"See what I mean?" Tomo whispered to Sag. 

"Oh yeah." He whispered back. 

"So I hope you guys are playing Sumac 7-card today. For your sake." Cell said and laughed sadistically. 

"Actually, we were going to before you came." Tomo said and started handing out cards. (Sumac is played with the same basic rules of poker)

"So, Tomo, how have you been? It's been busy lately I see." Cell said as he looked at his cards. 

"A little too busy for me. I haven't been off since noon yesterday." 

"Sagittarius, where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you anywhere else and you look familiar." Cell said as he shot a look at him._  Would he say what I want him to say? Nahh………_

"Please, call me Sag. And I don't remember seeing you. Maybe it's just your memory." 

"Possibly. But I don't think so. What race are you, Sag?" Cell asked suspiciously. 

"Me? Why am I the last Toranaga. The very last." Sag lied. 

"Impossible. I've seen other Toranagans. I don't really like it when people lie to me." CEll said. _Just what I thought. Is it possible?_     

"I'll take 3." Said another gambler sitting next to Cell as he gave Tomo 3 of his cards; Tomo gave him 3 new ones.  

"I'll take 2" said another gambler. 

"Only 1 here." Cell said and smirked. 

"I want 4." Sag said. 

Tomo dealt them out the rest of there cards. 

"I'll bet 300 siams" Said the hissing gambler that had talked to Sag in the beginning. (Siams are currency here, 1 siam is about 7 dollars)

Cell smirked. "I'll see your 300 and raise anyone who dares 50 more." 

4/5 of the people folded. The hissing gambler, Tomo, Cell, Sag and 1 other were the only ones still playing (about 20 people were playing)

"I'll see your 350 siams and raise you 700 siams, Cell." Sag said and put in his money. 

"I'll fold." Said Tomo and the other gambler together. 

"Pot limit. I'll  raise your 1050 to 1500." Cell said as he put in the other 450. 

"I'll see that." Sag said. The hissing gambler nodded also. 

"Show your hand, Sagittarius." Cell said. 

"You first, Cell." 

"4 Aces." Cell said as he laid down his cards triumphantly. "I'll be taking this." He said as he reached towards the huge pile. 

"Straight flush, Cell. Wake up and smell the decaying bodies." (Corny joke) 

Cell looked at Sag's cards. And there it was. A straight flush on spades. "I think I'll be taking this." Sag said and took the huge pile of money. Suddenly a phone rang. Sag picked it up. "Hello? Yes this is Sagittarius. Yes. Trust me. Yes.  I'm in casino on Tayoken. No I'm not crazy. Why? Oh. That. Okay, let me collect my winnings and I'll be off. Who was I facing? Cell, Tomo……Yes Cell, yes THE Cell. YES DAMN IT I MEAN THE ANDROID!!! Yes I did win. No. Yes. Why the hell do you care? Look I'm leaving okay. See you in a bit."     

Cell and Tomo looked at him weirdly. "Who was that?" Tomo asked. 

"Just a friend. Look, I need to go." 

"Okay. See you some other time maybe." 

"Definably."

Sag walked cleanly out of the casino flew off.  He continued flying until he got into his small ship thingy and went to join his big ship thingy. 

"Crap I do not believe I got out that one alive. Man I must be luckier then I thought and them stupider then I thought." He thought aloud.

"Docking sequence starting." The computer voice said monotonously. 

"Remember to give the computer an AI. It's being an idiot again."    He mumbled to himself. 

"Docking Sequence completed."  

"Open the hatch." Sag said and walked calmly onto his ship, the Sayjin. (Sayjin in the name of the ship.) 

"You are walking a fine line, Kemake." 

"God just shut up already, Tsoa. I'll walk whatever line I choose."    

"Kem, do you realize you were sitting next to the 2 most dangerous people in this dimension?!" Tsoa screamed.

"Uh huh. And they both are pretty cool if they like you." Kemake said (Kemake and Sag are the same people for the dumbasses out there) as he pulled off the black cloak that he had been wearing the entire time at the casino. 

"And not one, but BOTH are out to kill you?!" Tsoa continued. 

"Yes I know that too." 

"Sagittarius?! What kind of name is that?!"

"One you'd never think of, Tsoa." Kemake said. "Admit it, you're a coward. You know I was in a casino with Cell? Cause I was bored of hiding. Bored of staying on this ship. I want some adventure, want some fear, want something to live for! The only reason you're content  on the Sayjin is because you are a coward!!" Kemake screamed.

"Kem…………but still…………." 

"THERE IS NO 'BUT STILL'!! I WANT TO LIVE FOR ADVENTURE!! HAVENT YOU REALIZED THAT?! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!!!!! I'D RATHER DIE IN A FIGHT THEN BE STUCK ON THIS SHIP AND LIVE LONG!!!!!!!!" 

"Kemake, You're staying on this ship." 

"and when did the Lt give order to the captain? This is my ship; I decide what to do. Now I'm going to back to Tayoken (the planet the casino is on) and playing more."  Kemake said coldly and flew back off on his little ship.

Back on Tayoken in the casino………………….

"There is something defiantly fishy about Sag." Cell said. 

"I agree. He's too…………nice. Too unwary." Tomo agreed

"Too nonchalant?" Cell asked.

"I guess you could say that. By the way,   have you seen the Sayjin lately?" Tomo asked, inquiring about Kemake's ship.

"Nope. It's in Z-space, I think. And not even I can survive there." 

"It's amazing that that huge ship can stay in Z-space for such a long time. You'd think that the Z-space engines are huge, but actually, they're quite tiny.  For engines I mean." Tomo said. 

Kemake walked back into to the bar, assuming the role of Sagittarius again.

"Sag! We were just talking about you." Tomo said from the other side of the room. 

"Interesting. What were you saying?"   Sag asked. 

"Could you take off your cloak for me? I mean, you do seem kinda fishy walking around in that huge cape." Cell asking, knowing he'd listen. _What did he look like again?_   

"Sure. Why not?" Sag asked and unclipped his cloak. 

Sag stood Cell's height. Large blades were shooting out of his elbow, deadly sharp. The same for his knees. They were swept back in a way they were pointing upwards. His face had one long horn in the same fashion. His mouth was actually a beak, like a raptor's beak, the top curving over the bottom to a tip. The end of his head actually was parallel from his back, curved back as it spit into to large pieces that were barely touching his back. He had a tail, one that  ended in a point, but not a sharp point. His eyes were croc eyes, like imperfect Cell's. 

"You look impressively strong, Sagittarius." Cell commented. _Right or wrong? If he's smart, he wont reveal his true power. So……is he him?_

"Why thank you, Cell.  That's quite a complement coming from the most powerful fighter in the dimension." 

Cell blushed purple. "How 'bout a little match, Sag? 5 minutes?"

"Who would I be if I didn't agree to that?" Sag asked. 

"Okay then. Outside. This is my favorite casino, I wouldn't want to destroy it." 

Quite a crowd gathered for the 5-minute match, Cell vs. Sag.  Word had spread quickly that Cell was going to fight a new comer, that looked strong, but then again, no one really knew how strong Sag really was. Sag knew that he couldn't be stronger then Cell, at least to them. But he knew he was stronger. 

"Okay Sag, do you have any particular move you would like to use while my back's turned?" Cell asked arrogantly. 

"No." 

"The brave kind, eh? Okay then. Let's start." Cell said and charged at Sag. 

Cell came at Sag with left uppercut; he blocked it rebounded with a full front kick. Cell deflected and gave him few punched. Sag blocked them and sent a bunch back. They did this for several minutes while the crowd watch, amazed. After that, Cell punched Sag hard in the stomach, Sag paused for a second and Cell smacked him in the back, sending him spiral backwards. Sag got up and flew back him and grabbed his leg (much like Vegita did) pulling him backwards and kicked him into the ground and Cell got up and prepared a large ki blast. He shot this at Sag who got hit by it but Sag prepared his own ki blast and shot it at Cell. Cell blocked it. 

"KAME…………………….." 

"HAME……………………." 

"TIME!!!!!!!" Tomo yelled. Cell undid his Kame Hame Ha and landed back down on the ground. Sag waited for him as he was already on the ground.  

"you are the best challenge I've had since I beat Gohan." 

"That is a compliment, correct?"  Sag asked. 

"A very large one." Cell said and flashed a smile. "You should come to my place sometime." _Yes……that's where I'll find out who you are._

"Maybe I will." 

"Hey, how about now?" Cell asked, "I got nothing better to do. And I haven't met a sparring partner as good as you for a long, long time. SO why not?" 

"Sure. I'm bored. Let's go." Sag said and the 2 of them flew off. 

"Be careful, Sag. Be careful." Tomo whispered before heading inside.

With Cell and Sag………………….

"So what race are you?" Cell asked.  "I don't remember seeing anyone look like that."

"Honestly, I don't know my own race. I was raised with the Toranagans. I was brought up thinking I was one. But then someone told I wasn't. And since then I've been searching for my true race. And for answers." Sag lied quickly. 

"Not unusual. But I could guess you are fairly middle aged. Most people reach answers by the time you're at." Cell said. "Turn left here." _Heh, he doest have a race if he's who I think he is._

"Actually no. I think I'm about a teenager." 

"Think?" 

"I don't know how my real race tracks time. I don't know how old I am. But in Toranaga years I'm a teenager." Sag said, adding on to his lie. 

"Logical. Anyway, we're here." Cell said as they both landed on a balcony of a large fortress. "I have to ask you something that's been bugging me." 

"Fire away."  

"Do you know if any Sayjins exist?"  Cell asked. 

"I know one." Sag said, which was truth. "Just one." 

"Who?"  Cell asked curiously.

"Isn't that Kemake a Sayjin? You know, the only real policeman left in the dimension." 

"Kemake's a Sayjin? How do you know?" 

"I was fighting him once, and I made him bleed and took his blood. DNA testing proves he's a pure-blooded Sayjin. OH wait, and isn't that…..uhh….what was his name again……the purple-haired one." 

" Trunks. He's Trunks. Half-Sayjin. Kemake's still alive? I though Trunks and those other rebels were the only ones alive that I didn't own.." 

"Own? You own Sayjins?" Sag asked. 

"Yes, Sag, I built this fortress and keep it running. We have slaves for a reason." Cell said sarcastically. 

"Sir, would you like anything?" A slave asked. Sag looked closely and saw that he defiantly was a Sayjin. 

"No. Go get Kumase." 

"Sir." The Sayjin said and hustled off. 

"Kumase?" Sag asked. 

"Kumase is the head of all the slaves. I have a small amount of respect for her. She is quite interesting." 

"Sir?"  A small female voice asked. 

Sag turned around to see a beautiful Sayjin woman standing behind Cell, who was staring out the window. 

"Kumase, make sure that Sagittarius is cared for."   

"Yes sir. Come." 

Sag followed Kumase through huge hallways and large rooms. He wondered what Cell used them for. 

"How long have you been here?"  Sag asked curiously.

 "Ever since I can remember. I was born here. What was my father's name again? Vegita. I had to watch him die. Every Sayjin here lives in fear of Cell, every one. Cell is ruthless…he's just so…evil.  Jekyll and Hyde. Father told me that story before he died. One person, 2 completely different looks. You see Jekyll. We all see Hyde. (Did I get that right?) 

"What does he make you guys do?" Sag asked in wonderment. 

"Everything. From cleaning to killing to dying." 

"Dying?" Sag asked, slightly confused. 

"Oh yeah.  If Cell tells someone to commit suicide, they do." 

"He does?" 

"Uh huh. All the time. It's just like 'I'm tired of you, go kill yourself.'" Kumase imitated. "Personally I think he's in love with me but who know with that killer?"

"I could see why." Sag said and smiled. 

Kumase blushed. "Ah Sir, don't do that." 

"What? And call me Sag." Sag asked, slightly confused. 

"Don't compliment me. Cell's against us being happy." 

"What's he trying to do, dehumanize……uh….desayjinize you guys?" 

"You could put it that way." Kumase said. "anyway, this is where you'll be staying." She said and opened a door. 

The room was huge by any standards. It was at least 5x the balcony they had been on, with a bed in a corner. The entire floor was covered in a purple velvet carpet. IN another corner, there was a small table for whatever use. A weight set on the ground to their left. An entire home gym by the bed that looked brand new.  

"This is my room?" Sag asked, amazed at everything about it. 

"you'll be staying here, for now. Make yourself comfortable, Sir, a personal aide will be here shortly." 

"I don't need an aide. I'm fine, thank you, Kumase."

"But Cell ordered me to give you an aide." Kumase protested. 

"Fine then, give me the damned aide."  

"Your name is Sagittarius, right?" Kumase asked, curiously. 

"Yeah, why?"  
  


"You seem too good for Cell to like you." 

"Can you keep a secret?" Sag asked seriously. 

"Unless Cell orders to tell him, yes." 

"I'm really Kemake. Sag is an alter ego I have." 

"You're  Kemake? It's………..it's an honor to meet you." 

"Thank you, Kumase. You must keep it a secret." 

"I will die before tell Cell that." Kumase said. 

"Thank you, Kumase. I am the last of the free Sayjins." 

"Not the last. My brother and his group are still alive. But the last of pure-blooded Sayjins." Kumase said and sighed. She left and walked away. 

A dirty, depressed Sayjin entered shortly after. "Hello, Sir. I will be your personal aide for your stay." He said. 

"What's your name?" Sag asked. "I do need something to call you by."

"I don't have a name. I never got one." 

"You don't………..have a name?  But……..how? Someone had to of called you something." 

"Cell never gave me one. But to other the others, my name is Nail."

"Nail?" Sag echoed. 

"But you aren't allowed to call me that. Cell is against us having any real name, just numbers. To him I'm simply 37. Kumase told me I was Nail because her father, Vegita said that Nail was the second strongest Namek, whatever they are. She says that I'm the second strongest Sayjin.  Of course, she doesn't include Kemake, who is our savior. But coming here would be a death wish for him. He can't beat Cell. You must know Kemake if Cell is going to give you such an awesome room of because of friendship."

"I know Kemake better then Cell ever will. By the way, what number is Kumase?" Sag asked curiously. "I mean, Cell calls her by a name, so does she have a number?" 

"Kumase is the only one with a name. Everyone knows that Cell loves Kumase, but he can't say anything. Or at least doesn't say anything. But she's the only one with an actual room. I live in the slave quarters. Kumase actually has a room in the palace. 4 halls down, 2nd room on the left." 

"How do you know that?" Sag asked. 

"We sleep in it. I'd show you the slave quarters, but it's forbidden by Cell. But they are the nastiest, shittiest, most grotesque places ever. Since Kumase takes pity on us, she lets 3 of us sleep in it every night. We alternate. Oh, and Kumase's number is 21." 

"Isn't that Cell's number?" Sag asked, slightly confused. 

"Yes. But Cell favors her so he gave her his number. A symbol of affection."  Nail said and winked. 

Since the door was open, another slave was standing in the doorway, clearly panicked. 

"NAIL!! Nail, Cell's coming." He whisper-yelled. 

"Oh crap. Okay, be all mean to me." 

"Huh?" Sag asked.

"Act like I'm inferior. Cell's coming." 

"Oh."

Cell walked in, smirking. "Enjoying yourself, Sag? I sure hope you are, for 37's sake. Heh." 

Sag smirked back, "quite. 37, is it? A number? Okay then, 37, get me my 3000 pound weight." 

"Yes sir." Nail said, walking over to the other side of the room. He grabbed the weight, and struggled to come on the other side. "Here." He said, panting loudly. 

"Shut up." Sag spat. "So hard to get good service these days."  

"Oh yeah I know that one. Maybe a little to well." Cell said. _He's either acting or he's not who I think he is. And I think he's acting. I'm about 65% sure now.  _

"So I see. Just one question."

"Fire away, Sag." 

"What the hell do you all those rooms for?!" Sag asked. 

"whatever I feel like on the moment. The first corridor is all sparring rooms and gravity simulators. The second corridor is training in odd sorta places, like under water or in space. The third corridor is for training under weather conditions, like tornadoes and whatever else.  The fourth corridor is for visitors, the fifth corridor is for eating for visitors, and the sixth is the slave quarters." Cell answered. 

Kumase walked in. "Sir someone wants you." 

"Who, Kumase?"

"I don't know. Says he needs something personal." Kumase said. 

"Really? Well I guess I better come and see this person. Whoever they are." Cell said and turned around. "You want to come, Sag?"   

Sag shrugged but secretly he was worried that it was Tsoa and would reveal to Cell that he was Kemake. "Okay. I like meeting new people."

Cell laughed. "I don't." he said and smirked. 

Sag laughed also. "well, I must say that I bet you have to anyway." 

"oh yeah." 

"heh." 

"anyway, let's go see. Stay here, Kumase." Cell ordered and turned and walked away with Sag trailing behind. 

"Sag?"

"Hmm?"  Sag said and turned around to face Kumase. 

"I think it's my brother." Kumase whispered. 

"Who is your brother?"  
  


"The leader of CRO.I couldn't see his face, but I just knew." 

"I'll go see." Sag whispered back and smiled. "oh and sorry I made you do that, Nail." 

"don't worry about it." Nail said and shrugged. 

"SAG? SAG?"   Cell yelled from down the hall, as he had not realized that Sag had stopped. _75% sure. He'd be talking to me if he was someone else. _

"I'm right here, Cell." Sag said from behind him. 

"Oh okay." 

"Cool. Now lets go check out your stranger, hmm?" Sag asked and smiled. 

The 2 of them walked down the hallway, Cell touring Sag along the way, until they reached the balcony. 

"Hello." The stranger said in a strange, but vaguely familiar voice. 

"You sound familiar." Cell said. "I know you, don't i?" 

"Yes, Cell. Yes you do. You know me." 

"I recognize your voice from a long time ago. I would almost say you were Vegita if I hadn't killed him personally." 

"So we do have resemblance." He said in a mysterious voice. 

"He does sound familiar." Sag pointed out. "But I was never in the time of Vegita's lifetime." 

"Come now Cell, you have to know me. After all, I'm technically the one who set you free." 

"Gero was killed by Android No. 17. Okay……." Cell said as he thought hard. "Set me free, Set me free…Wait a sec., if Trunks didn't have his time machine  then I would have reached perfection.…….so is it you,. Trunks?"  

The stranger pulled off his hood to reveal a hard but caring face, with light purple eyes and long hair the same color. His hair almost reached his ass and he was wearing a camouflage-colored (you know, greens, browns) , sleeveless shirt with black pants. He was wearing a black trench coat that had a small logo with a peace sign, a dark, strange insignia, and the letters CRO. 

"Trunks……it's so nice to see you again. CRO? Screw up name. So Kumase told me you lead it. Ahh……the same Trunks I know.  You know, it's still your father's fault and partly yours that I'm here right now. And Krillin's." Cell said and smirked evilly. 

"I have a question." Sag said, fairly confused. 

"fire away, Sag." Cell said. 

"Is Vegita Trunks' father?" 

"Yes, he is my father. I respect his memory still." Trunks said quietly. 

Quite a crowed had gathered to see the legendary Trunks and they were crowding behind Cell and Sag. 

"All of you, go back to whatever you were doing." Cell ordered. Most of the crowed filtered out, but some was still there. "Well?! Be gone!"

"We weren't doing anything, Sir. So we decided to take up this space by doing this." One said, clearly stuttering of fear. 

"Oh? Well wrong choice." Cell said, smirked, and raised his hand, flat handed. 

"NO!!" Trunks yelled as Cell used the Big Bang and obliterated the people. 

"You don't like that, Trunks? Well, this is my fortress." 

"You never changed." Trunks said. "You're still a cold, ruthless killer." 

"Thanks for the complement, Trunks. Now go away before I decide to kill you." Cell said and smirked. 

"Okay Cell, this time I will. But next time…..next time I'm taking your life." 

"yes I'm sure you are." 

Trunks turned around, shot Cell one last cold look, and flew off.

"Eccentric boy, but I think he's way to philosophical." Cell commented.

"you mean Trunks? Yeah I guess your right. He has a good soul, though. Not like that's a good thing." 

"he's that kinda kid that I would trust if I were on his side." 

"exactly. You realized that Kumase and Trunks and siblings in that Vegita is the father of both." Sag pointed out. '

"yes I did." Cell said, sound superior. "But it never mattered." 

"what's CRO stand for?" Sag asked curiously.

Cell sighed. "Cell Resistance Organization. Trunks is the leader, I'd guess." 

"Is it annoying?" Sag asked. 

"Oh yeah. They sabotage stuff. A lot." Cell said, and then walked back inside. Sag followed. "Cause you see, Sag, they think I'm going to get tired of them and quit being the strongest being in the universe even thought that good bitch Kemake is stronger. But they think he's dead, so whatever. But I know that whatever they break the slaves will just have to fix, so it doesn't matter to me what they do. It's just annoying that suddenly I'm sleeping and the ground explodes under me. So do you get what I'm—OOOF!!!."  Cell said as he tripped over a tangle of black hair. 

" I AM GONNA KILL WHOEVER THAT SAYJIN----ohh..Kumase….what is it?"  

"I'm sorry for tripping you, Sir. But who that? My brother? A CRO member?" Kumase asked. 

"It was Trunks." Cell said and walked briskly past her, clearly angry. "Now go away." He said and disappeared into a side corridor.

"Why is he against you being related to Trunks?" Sag asked. 

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has to do with him being the leader of CRO. He probably thinks I'm going to be a CRO member or are in secret of some such of that. And I'm his strength now. Trunks, I mean." 

"But do you get to train?" Sag asked.

"No. That's why Cell's scared. If I did train I could become more powerful then him." Kumase said. 

"KUMASE! KUMASE! KUMASE!" 

"Crap that's Krillin. Definably not good." Kumase said. "follow me." She ran down the hall with Sag following her. 

"What's happening, Kumase?" Sag asked. 

"well, Sag, a CRO member is coming. That's the only time Krillin yells. See each person has a certain time to do something to tell everyone else something. Krillin only yells when someone from CRO comes." 

"Oh I see." Sag said. 

"Kumase! Trunks is here." Krillin said as Trunks stepped out of the corner. 

"Hello, sister." Trunks said, smiling. 

"Hello, Brother. How's CRO?" Kumase asked, returning the grin.

"Hey why'd you bring HIM here?! He'd just rat on you guys." Trunks said, walking up to Sag.   
  


"Trunks, can I talk to you?" Sag asked. 

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Very well." 

Trunks and Sag walk to the other side of the corridor. "You know Kemake?" Sag asked quietly. 

"Of course I do." Trunks spat. "But he's dead. So why do you care?!"

"He's me. I'm Kemake. Sagittarius is my alter ego for this stuff." 

"How………? Kemake died at Cell's hands." Trunks asked, amazed. 

"No he didn't. Cell spread the story that he put up a Solar Flare and under the cover of the flare; he killed Kemake. However I actually escaped under the flare. Cell spread that rumor because he didn't want you guys looking for me. I'm going to join CRO. But first I have to free these slaves. 

"I understand." Trunks said quietly. "But Kemake's a Sayjin. And you're a……uh…not a Sayjin." 

"I'm a creature that had been made from fusing different DNA particles from different species. But you could call me a mutant Sayjin." 

"mutant Sayjin?" Trunks echoed. 

"I'm not sure why, but I can assume 2 different forms. One is this one, known as Sagittarius, and the other Kemake the Sayjin. I'll show you." Sag said. 

Trunks could only watch in awe as the creature he knew as Sag shrunk until he was about the same size as him. The blade retracted from everywhere at the same time. The beak shrunk back into his face until he was mouth less, then lips formed. His rough, greenish, pebbly skin melted together to form human skin, and his eyes totally reformed themselves. His black hair grew out of his head, reaching his thighs and his clothes formed. He was wearing the same type of clothes that Trunks was wearing, except without the patch. 

"I do not EVER want to see that again." Trunks said, smiling again. 

 "it's more disgusting then changing back." Kemake (he's Kemake when he's sayjin and Sag when he's the other thing) said. "Trust me." 

"I cant believe that I'm meeting you. It really is an honor."

"Don't tell anyone. Only you and Kumase know." Kemake said solely. "I should change back now." 

"yeah, do that." Trunks agreed. 

Kemake stood across from Trunks as he shot upwards, almost losing his balance. The pebbly reptile skin just slid over and covered his human skin, like quicksand. His eyes become more slanted and the pupils twisted, becoming snake eyes. His lips pushed themselves out and hardened, becoming a beak. His blades shot out of his knees, elbows, and the one horn. His head stretched out in the back, and then split. Finally, the trench coat and outfit disappeared. He was Sagittarius once again. 

"that's disturbing." Trunks said. 

"I could figure that." Sag said. 

"Guys, Cell's coming!" a random slave yelled. 

"Go Trunks!!" Sag yelled.

"But….but……" 

"GO!" 

Trunks got back into his jet and flew off before Cell got there. Sag zazonkened back to his room and all the slaves got back into their quarters except Nail and Kumase who were talking outside Nail's             quarters. 

"There was a big commotion back here. What happened?" Cell asked Nail maliciously. 

"Sag came down here and started beating me." Nail lied quickly. "And everyone was yelling about it. Kumase tried to pry him off." 

"Ahh….I see." Cell said, smirking. "And no CRO members have been here, right?" _Liar. Trunks was here. Sag was talking to him. Don't lie to me, slave. 85%_

"No Sir. My brother wanted to come but I wouldn't let him." Kumase said. 

"Is Sag hiding something?" He asked Nail. 

"No Sir." Nail said. 

"37!!!!!!!! 37!!!!! 21!!!!!!" 

"Um…Sir I think that Sag wants us so we'll just go." Kumase excused

"Okay. You 2 go." Cell said, and Nail and Kumase walked away. 

"Whatcha think he wants, Nail?" Kumase asked once they were fairly down the main hall."

"The story? So he can continue it to Cell?" Nail answered. 

"Probably." Kumase assumed as they turned and entered Sag's room. 

"What's up?" Sag asked. "What did you guys tell Cell? I mean, they were pretty loud." 

"Well, Nail made an excellent cover up that you came to beat him and I was trying to pry you off." Kumase said.

"What's this?" Nail asked, holding up a picture of an old Sayjin man. 

"That's my father before he entered the army. You know the one against Cell, which was totally crushed. He died. Straight out by a Kamehameha. He died instantly not like the hostages who were killed over a process of days. I should be happy." 

"Sag?" Nail asked. 

"yea Nail?" Sag answered. 

"Your father's a Sayjin and you're not a  Sayjin." Nail said, looking at Sag in an odd way. 

"I'm a mutant Sayjin with the ability to change form. This is my other form." Sag said. 

"Is Sag your real name?" Nail asked. 

Sag looked at Kumase. She shook her head and mouthed the words 'don't tell him kemake.'  "Yes. I'm in this form all the time to avoid Cell." 

Kumase nodded. "he told me before." 

"THIRTY-SEVEN!!!!!!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I BURN IT!!!!!!!!" 

Nail looked at Kumase and Sag with a worried face that looked like he had aged ten years in ten seconds. He had gone completely white. Everyone knew that voice. "it's Cell." Sag opened the door and Nail walked out with Kumase. "Y-y-y-y-yesss….C-c-c-cell?" 

Cell shot a death look at Nail. "someone tipped me off that you lied." 

Sag looked up. "Who?" 

"35." 

Kumase looked taken back, but since Sag didn't know him, he didn't know Kumase's real shock..

"Gohan?" Nail asked. 

"I don't know his Sayjin name. But I do know one thing. You tell me a lie and you are a dead duck. Or a dead Sayjin at least. So what REALLY happened?!" 

"who's Gohan?" Sag whispered to Kumase. 

"Tell ya later." She mouthed back. 

He nodded. 

"T-t-trunks came and was talking." Nail said, shaking with fear. 

"So Kumase lied too?" Cell said, angry. "this is unlike you." 

Kumase was shaking with anger, not fear. "This isn't the first time I lied. I lie a lot . I lie more then you might think." 

"then I think it might be best to kill you both." Cell said. 

"NO!!" Sag yelled. 

 Cell shot a cold look at Sag, then faced him, smirking. "Do you care for 37, who you call Nail? Do you care for Kumase? Do you care for every slave here? How bad are you, Sagittarius, how good are you?"

"Too good for you. Kumase told me this when I met her. You are Jekyll and Hyde. You show me caring, niceness………sweetness almost, but your slaves are the ones who care for me more. I'm leaving here, Cell. And I'm taking Nail and Kumase with me. Come on guys. I don't want to have stay by this scum anymore." 

Nail and Kumase walked behind Cell as he walked away. "I'm not letting you take 2 of my slaves." 

"Stop me." 

"KAME………….HAME………….HA!!!!!!!!." 

Sag stopped, and redirected it with a flick of his hand. "lets go." Sag, Kumase, and Nail left Cell's fortress. 

"So where should we go?" Nail asked Sag. 

"My ship." Sag said. He pulled out a comlink thing. "Tsoa, bring the Sayjin along…..what planet is this…..Myono 3rd moon's orbit." 

A crackling voice could be heard through the radio. "coming, Kem, stuck by couple of fighters from Nyo's force." 

Sag spoke into the radio. "Nyo eh? Just go into Z-space and blow 'em off. Cell's chasing me." 

"entering Z-space now. Closing link."  

Sag put the comlink away and looked up into the stars. "Come on Tsoa, I don't want to show him now…….come on." He whispered. 

"Sag?" Nail asked. 

"hmm?" 

"What you do for a living?" 

"Now that's an usual question." Sag said, smiling. 

"But you need fuel and shit like that like everyone else, so how to do you get it?"

"I get everything I need from the RFSC." 

"RFSC?! Rebel's Fuel and Supply Company?! But they aren't cheap!!! They don't give anything away for free!!!!"

"except to their legends, Nail. And Sag is a living legend. Or should I say, Kemake is a living legend." Kumase said, cutting in. 

"KEMAKE?! HE'S KEMAKE?! BUT HE SAID HIS NAME WAS SAGITTARIUS!!!" 

"and do you believe everything Cell tells you? I lied to you for your own safety. I am Kemake the Sayjin. Hey there's Tsoa." Kemake said, half-grinning. The 3 of them flew up to the ship. 

"Man are you crazy, Kem? Bringing ex-slaves of Cell's here? How nuts can you be?" 

Kemake reverted back into his Sayjin form as the 3 of them cringed. "Tsoa, do you have any respect for anyone?!" he yelled 

"I just don't see the point of it, Kemake." 

Kemake sighed. "no point in fighting. Do you know where CRO is settled right now?" 

"Yeah. Pretty close to here, actually. I heard they're here on Myono." 

"go there." Kemake ordered. 

"setting in course." 

"Good. Kumase, Nail, follow me." He motioned and walked down then hall to his room. "Kumase I was thinking of giving you a new name. After all, who would want to be named by Cell?"

"Sounds good." Kumase said. "you choose." 

"Vejito. How about Vejito? In honor of Vegita." Kemake said finally. 

"I like it." Vejito said, grinning. (Kumase is now Vejito.)

"Kemake, we're approaching the CRO base." 

"cool, Tsoa. Open a link to the base. Tell them I want to speak to Trunks." 

"opening link." 

A hard Namek face appeared. "who is this?! What do want?!" 

"I would like to speak to Trunks." Kemake said. 

"Why?" the Namek asked. 

"Tell him it's Sag." 

"Fine." The Namek said and walked out for second. Trunks walked in a second later. 

"Hey Trunks, can we land?" Kemake asked. 

"Sure. Land in Docking Bay 16." 

The Sayjin glided swiftly to the docking bay, and landing finally. The 4 of them got out to the ship and walked along the corridor of the nomadic base. People shot them cold looks as they entered Trunks' room. 

"Hey Trunks. Can I join CRO?" Kemake asked. 

Trunks turned around, smiled, and answered. "Kumase? And you're Nail, right? Kemake? CRO? Oh you want to join? Sure. But there is a test." 

Vejito (Kumase) stood up. "I'm not Kumase anyone. I don't want to have the name Cell gave me. I'm Vejito now. In honor of our father."

Trunks smile widened. "And you guys are free? Vejito? Nail?"

Nail smiled. "Yup. What's the test?" 

"It's a basic but difficult type of thing." 

"What is it, Trunks?" Vejito asked. 

Suddenly an alarm went off. A scream of  'CELL!!!' made everyone alert of the problem. 

Cell blew off the door to Trunks room and it was impossible to measure the fury on his face. 

"Hello Cell. What's wrong?" Kemake asked sarcastically. 

"WHERE IS SAG?!" Cell roared. 

"Sag? Who the hell is Sag?" Kemake asked, winking at Trunks. 

"TRUNKS WHERE IS SAG?! I KNOW HE'S HERE SOMEWHERE!!!!!!!" 

"Cell, Sag dropped off Kumase and Nail and then left." Trunks said. 

"You missed him by not much. Maybe if you leave now you can catch him but he might of already jumped to Z-space." Kemake said. 

Cell's temper cooled several degrees after that. "Okay then, I'll just have to take Nail and Kumase back then." 

"No." 

"What do you mean, No? Kumase, you still belong to me. You're still MY slave. I have property rights." 

"You do?" Kemake asked. 

"Yes, they're right-----"

"Here?" Kemake asked, holding up 2 pieces of paper, then destroying them. "I guess you don't have rights anymore." 

"Kemake, do you know who these people are?" Cell asked gently. 

"Well Trunks called them Kumase and Nail so I guess I do." 

"I'm tired of your stuck-upness, Kemake. I challenge you to a battle." 

"First one to touch ground?" Kemake asked. 

"You got it." Cell said and floated up. Kemake followed. 

"I haven't fought in a while." Kemake said, smirking. "This is going to be a good warm-up for my CRO join-up." 

"Actually, Kemake, the test was to take on Piccolo, but I think Cell is good, hmm?" Trunks said. 

Piccolo walked in. "Whoa! That guy's fighting Cell! He must be strong! Trunks, what's happening?" 

"That GUY is THE Kemake, Piccolo. You know, the savior Kemake?" 

"Kemake?!" 

"Yes Kemake, now stop saying my name please, it gets aggravating." Kemake said as he powered up. 

Cell powered up also. "Bring it on, loser." He said and smirked. 

"Okay, then I will, evil sadistic bitch." 

Kemake charged at Cell with a hard uppercut that didn't connect. Cell rebounded with a thrust kick; Kemake caught it and smacked Cell's foot into his face. Cell shook it off and charged straight back at Kemake but he grabbed Cell by the head-cones and kicked him in the stomach, then threw him down and he crashed to the floor. 

"Okay I win." Kemake said and powered down. 

"Cell it looks like your eyes are popping out of your head." Piccolo commented. 

IT really did look like that. He was enraged that this 17-year old boy was defeating him and he wasn't even a Super Sayjin.  

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" Cell yelled in fury. 

"I won. Oh and yes, I was." Kemake said and smirked as he walked over to Trunks. "Come on, let's go back inside. Go home Cell, just go home." 

Kemake, Trunks, Vejito,  Piccolo, and Nail walked back inside. 

"Here. Take this." Trunks said as he tossed him a CRO patch. 

"Hey thanks!" 

"don't worry about it." Trunks said. "Sew it on and you're officially part of the Cell Resistance Organization."  

"You must be Kumase, Trunks sister." Piccolo obsevered. 

"My name is Vejito." 

"Piccolo, none of them wanted to have her to have the name Cell gave her so we gave her a new name in honor of Vegita." Trunks filled in. 

"Oh. What's your name?" He asked Nail. 

"I'm Nail." 

"Nail?" Piccolo asked (he's Kamicolo here, so he's got Nail.) 

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well………….you see I fused with this Namek on Namek named Nail." 

"that's who I was named after." Nail said. "We all were named after someone. Since Cell only gave Vejito a name we had to make up our own, so Vejito told us all the stories that Vegita told her and we pulled names out of them."

"Oh. Well that's an honor." The Nail part of Piccolo said. 

"An honor many have. There are hundreds of slaves at Cell's palace. I think some might not actually have used named because there aren't enough." Nail said. 

Piccolo smiled. "Is there a Kami?" 

"Uh huh. Actually he was killed when  Trunks came."   
  


"Piccolo?"

"Actually his name is just Picc." Vejito said. 

"Why just Picc?" Piccolo asked. 

"Piccolo is too long. And he didn't like the name but he liked Picc." 

"Oh now I feel loved." Piccolo said sarcastically. 

Everyone laughed. "Well?" Trunks asked. "What do we do now?" 

Piccolo shrugged. "Liberate Cell's place?" 

"How do spell suicide?" Kemake asked. 

"WE just saw you beat him hands down." Vejito said. 

"Cell Jr." Kemake said. 

"Oh yeah." Piccolo and Trunks said together. 

"Cell Jr.?" Nail asked. 

"A smaller copy of Cell which is almost as powerful. Very inconvenient." Piccolo said. "Very annoying and strong."  

"plus the fact that they like to mock you." Trunks said. "it was an experience I didn't enjoy." 

"I don't think any of us enjoyed it." Piccolo agreed. "too painful." 

Trunks agreed. "SO what do we do?" Trunks asked. 

"sabotage something?" Kemake suggested. 

Piccolo looked at Trunks and then smirked. "typical CRO idea." 

"Was that a bad thing?" Kemake asked. 

Trunks shrugged. "Not really." 

Another CRO member, this one a Sayjin, walked in. "Trunks, several fighters are approaching us." 

"Whom were they sent by?" Piccolo asked. 

"It seems to be a joint force. The smaller ones are from Tycona. The 3 large battlecruisers are Nyo's." 

"Tycona and Nyo? 2 people I would not expect to team up. Are you sure this isn't a diversion force?" Trunks asked. 

"Yes." 

"How?" Kemake asked. 

"We did three search-scan for cloaked units and then did a long range search-scan, with cloak detectors." 

"Okay then. Get my ship ready. Get Piccolo's up too. Kem, you can start your own ship?" Trunks asked. 

"uh huh. I'll take Nail if you get Vejito." Kemake said. 

"Sure."

"Okay, lets go." Piccolo said as he started to run down the hall. 

"Piccolo?"

"Yeah Kemake?"

"What's your ship look like?" 

"that." Piccolo said and pointed. 

Piccolo's ship was quite elegant looking. IT was shaped like a spade. The front point was the cockpit and the rounded edges held missile turrets and cannons. The back part of it had 4 huge engines, 2 for regular space and 2 for Z-space. Piccolo flew up to the hatch and got inside. 

Kemake got into his own ship, and opened comm.

"So what do you call it?" He asked. 

Piccolo's face appeared on the screen. "I refer to it as the Spade. It gets its name from the shape. 

"I can see it." 

"And since you're the Kemake, your ship must be the Sayjin." 

"uh huh. Now lets get rid of the crap that comes after us." 

"you said it, Kemake." Trunks said as the screen split and his face appeared on the bottom half. 

Kemake's hand flew across the keyboard and readied the weapons. He pressed a few more buttons so the ship would be changed to voice recognition instead of keys. 

"Enter password." The computer said. 

"Taurus." Kemake said. 

"Password accepted. Voice code accepted." 

"Stimulus System (Stolen from Majin) online." 

A headset, a pair of gloves with 2 guns attached and a pair of boots with engines in them appeared. Kemake put everything on. For a second he was blind. Then he was seeing space. 

The stimulus system was a unique system Kemake had developed to control his ship to an amazing potential. For he had made it out of a chain link- like metal, and it could twist and turn in an amazing way. The system allowed to him to 'see' straight out of his ship, and whatever movement he did, the ship would copy. He was in a harness that supported him so he as horizontal like the ship. He kicked his feet and the engines roared to life. 

The small fleet came into view, with hundreds of weak fighters and 3 huge battleships. 

"Ready?" Trunks asked via comm.

"let's go." Piccolo answered. 

"Let's kick some Alien ass." Kemake responded. 

"HEY!!!" 

"sorry Piccolo."

The 3 ships of Trunks, Piccolo and Kemake flew in close formation. 

An alien face appeared on the 3 ship's communication lines. 

"So……….you thought you could get away this time, did you, CRO?" A dark, hissing voice said. 

"wait a sec…………" Kemake said. "would you know a Sagittarius?"  
  


"I gambled with him once on Tayoken." He responded. 

"Okay. Now DIE!!!" Kemake said as he pulled one of the connected guns up and shot it; instantly a laser beam from one of the ships cannons sliced through the ship, as it promptly blew up.

"Kemake, you were gambling with Tycona? On Tayoken? How crazy are you?" Trunks asked. 

"very." Kemake responded. "very." He said as he took another shot with the attached gun and destroyed another ship. 

"Piccolo, you take the battlecruiser on the left. I'll take middle. Kemake, you take right." Trunks instructed. 

Kemake flew in with speed. The huge ship took a shot at the Sayjin. Kemake rippled his body like (has anyone seen the matrix? I mean like when the helicopter crashed into that building and the building made that ripple) as the ship mimicked his movement. 

"Crap what is the ship made of?" the commander asked. 

"I don't know, sir." The lieutenant said. 

Kemake took a shot at his first engine, and blew it right off. He aimed for the second and missed. "crap. Oh well." 

The huge ship shot another blast at Kemake; this one hit him. He groaned in pain (if he is controlling the ship, he's feeling everything that happened to it.) and took another shot at the engine. He missed the engine and hit the blaster. A chain reaction caused the ship to explode. 

But they had all forgotten about the little ships. 3 of them aimed at the Sayjin and hit it. Kemake's harness snapped at the pressure as he threw off the helmet, gloves, and boots. 

"Disengage Stimulus System." He commanded. 

"disengaged." The computer acknowledged. 

He grabbed the joysticks and moved the ship with ease to take out the 3 fighters that had damaged him. The Sayjin flipped around but a shot that blew the outer hatch wasn't avoided. 2 small, REAL Toranagans jumped onto the ship. They pulled out lasers (I'm lost for names) and aimed at Kemake, who didn't realize that hatch was blown. They shot. One missed him entirely but he other hit him in the stomach.. 

"KEMAKE!!!!" Piccolo and Trunks screamed together. 

Nail ran out of his quarters with a gun and killed then both. He ran over to the limp body of the fallen Legend and shook him. 

"Kem…….you cant be dead…….wake up…….." Nail moved Kemake's body out of the cockpit.  

"What's happening Nail?" Trunks asked. 

"He's not conscious." 

"Is he alive?" Piccolo asked. 

"I don't know. I'm going to retreat back to the base."

"Do that." 

Nail flew the ship back to the base and landed. He grabbed Kemake's body and pulled it over his shoulder. He ran though the base but then realized he didn't know where he was going. 

"excuse where is the sick bay?" He asked a passing Sayjin. 

"second corridor on your left, 3 room down on the right. "   
  


"Thank you." Nail said and rushed down the hall. 

"Hey!!! Who's is that?" the Sayjin asked. 

"Kemake." 

"as in----"  
  


"Yes. And he's been shot in the stomach."   
  


"Crap!! Follow me." He said. "by the way, my name's Kyono." 

 "cool. I'm Nail. Ex-slave, ex-convict from the old days, son of Mitoko and Limao." 

"this is the sick bay." Kyono said. He ran inside to find a doctor reattaching an arm. 

"Hi Kyono." The doctor said. "I'm kind of busy right now and who's your friend and your friend's friend handing over his shoulder?" 

"This is Nail. He's an ex-slave of Cell's. And Kemake is over his shoulder."  
  


"You mean some other Kemake, right?" the dr. demanded. 

"oh no. I mean the Kemake. He was shot in the stomach with a Toranagan Laser." 

"I have to finish sewing on Tiome's arm. But let me just see where he was shot." 

"who pulled Tiome's arm off?" 

"Who else but our favorite android?" 

"Why did I even asked in the first place?" Kyono asked sarcastically. 

"Nail, put Kemake down here." The doctor said as he indicated to another table. 

Nail threw him back over his shoulder onto the table. He groaned and opened his eyes a little.  "Nail………….." 

"KEMAKE!!!!" 

"Nail………….Trobasay on Sayjin……….." 

"Something on your ship? A Trobasay?"  
  


Kemake nodded weakly. 

"I'm gone." Nail said and ran off. 

The doctor walked over to Kemake and looked at the wound. "he'll be alive for a  few more days if we cant fix it." 

"What he hit?"

"Busted a lung." 

"Can't you live with that?" Kyono asked.

"Yes. But, this is a laser. Way too many veins and crap like that was blown open. He probably is missing a piece of his rib cage too."

"that isn't good, is it?"  
  


"No. Now I have to get back to sewing Tiome's arm back on." 

"Kem! I'm back with you thing." 

"give…….it……..to……me" 

"okay." Nail said as he handed Kemake his trobasay. 

"I'm sorry I can't let you have that." Said a malicious voice from behind as he swiped it away and then crushed it. 

Kyono slowly turned around to look at the killer. "you…………..you shot Kemake." 

"no I didn't. I order Kemake to be shot. I didn't do it myself." 

"We will destroy you. For that is the purpose here." 

"Trunks and Piccolo are still out fighting. And so all you will die. And I will kill you last, Kemake." 

"Can I………..tell………you one………..thing?"  Kemake asked. 

" sure, before you die." 

"I………..am…………..Sag………." 

Cell eyes widened. Then he smirked. "I should have known!! My mistake." 

(up in space with Piccolo and Trunks……….)

"Brother!!!" Vejito yelled. 

"What?" 

"Cell is at the fortress!!!" 

"What?! NO!!!!!!! I have to go down there!! ! Piccolo, follow me!!!"  Trunks said as eh flew his ship down hastily.  Piccolo followed. 

Piccolo, Trunks and Vejito ran down the hall at top speed. 

Cell turned around to see the 3 of them. "Hello. More people for me to kill. How nice." 

Trunks powered up the SSJ3. Vejito went to SSJ1. Piccolo just powered up. 

Cell responded by also powering up. "3 on 1? Now that's not fair." 

"then I'm going first." Trunks said. 

"ahh…..fools. They never leave." Cell said. 

Trunks charged at Cell. Cell blocked all of his kicks and punches. 

"STOP MOCKING ME YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!! FIGHT ME!!!!!"   
  


"Okay Trunks." Cell agreed simply. He flew over a punched him in the stomach, then smashed him on his knee and threw him into a wall. 

Trunks got up and kicked Cell hard in the chin. Cell responded with a punch to his jaw. Trunks tried to trip Cell with a foot by Cell grabbed him and dislocated his foot. 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  

"there, you see? I rule this dimension. I am the strongest. And the only thing that was standing in my was your friend lying over there with a busted lung. Did you know he was like me? Did you think he was an android? Do you know I am part of him? Do you know we are brothers? Do you know he is a mistake? DO you know?"

Everyone stared at the fallen Kemake. Vejito looked shocked. "is this true………?" 

Kemake nodded. "yes……..it is………..I am an android…………." 

Cell laughed at their shock-stricken faces. "I have victory." 

"No Cell……..you cannot have it………….." 

"You can't stop me." 

Kemake stood up, despite his hole. "I can stop you. And I am an android. Purely biomechanical. I have all of your cells. I have Cell's cell. And I was created by Gero. Making me Cell's brother."

Piccolo clenched his fists. "You are our legend?! Our savior?!" 

Trunks looked more shocked then angry. "you'll have to explain this." 

"I can. I never wanted to be a legend. I never wanted to be a savior. YOU made your savior. Not me. You never even met me. And I didn't want to be your savior. I didn't want to be your legend. I wanted to hide from you. Because I was afraid that you would find out this." 

"What he say about you being a mistake?" Nail asked. 

"I was a mistake. I was Cell's second draft. Cell was created. But Gero wanted something better. So that's me. I was supposed to be destroyed. I wasn't. And so I grew stronger then Cell." 

"But you are a Sayjin. IF you were Cell's brother then you would be…..uh…….whatever." 

"Sag. Sag is me. Kemake is actually an alter ego.  I never had a name, so I named myself Sag. I wanted to be a Sayjin. I didn't want to be a hideous creature. I wanted to be a Sayjin so badly it hurt. So I created Kemake. And I hid on Vegita-sei until I could build my ship. Cell was never after me because I was good . He's after me because I'm better them him. New and improved." 

"Kemake, or Sag I should say, you've been hiding from us?" Trunks said. 

Kemake hung his head. "Yes. I have. I'm sorry. I-I-I-I just couldn't tell you guys. I mean, you mean so much to me."

"I can't believe this." Piccolo said angrily. "All this crap." He said and stormed out of the room. 

Trunks looked at Kemake, looked at Cell, then looked at Vejito.. "Kemake?" 

"Yes Trunks?"

"I forgive you." Trunks said. "I understand where you're coming from." 

"So, now that we have gotten over the Kodak moment, can I kill you now?" 

Kemake stepped up, still with the hole in his chest. He stuck a finger in and smeared some of his own blood on Cell's stomach. 

"Why did you do that?!" Cell demanded. 

"I am an android. I will do whatever it takes to destroy you." 

"Nice speech." Cell said, smirking evilly. 

"Whatever it takes." Kemake grabbed onto Cell and a gold light engulfed him.

"KEMAKE!!! NO!!!!!!" Trunks yelled. 

"Goodbye, Trunks. Goodbye, Vejito. Goodbye, life. And good riddance, Cell." With that, Kemake exploded in a blaze of glory that just missed the frantically running away Trunks and Vejito.

"KEMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vejito screamed  "KEMAKE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
 

Epilogue 

Trunks, Vejito, Nail, and Piccolo liberated Cell's palace and then destroyed it. CRO became GDS, or Galactic Defenders Squad. Tomo continued to play cards until GDS showed up on Tayoken, where he then confessed to gambling, but however, he had never taken a life. Nyo, Tomo, and many other evil people (personally I don't consider Tomo evil, but oh hell) were tried and many were sentenced to death or life in prison. Tomo however, was tried innocent as he had only gambled, and was seen as the innocent dealer. He was later murdered by an escaped convict who swore revenge at him when he was innocent. A large statue was put up in remembrance of Kemake/Sagittarius and on a plaque it says: "They can only show you the door, you must walk through it. However, you can always continue down the hall. In honor of Sagittarius/Kemake, who sacrificed his own life to destroy his own brother, Cell. May he rest in peace forever." Tsoa joined GDS and the Sayjin, Kemake's legendary ship, was set down forever in a museum. 


End file.
